The Black Kitty's Elegant Maid
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: France tops and that's all I have to say.


"Germany!~ Germany!~" France called out to the large man as he headed for him. He had heard an interesting rumor and wanted to put a bit of truth to it.

"France, I haven't finished the clocks yet." France stopped in mid stride on his way to Germany.

"Eh?" For this moment he had completely forgotten about the clocks in favor of that rumor he had heard from Hungary.

"You are here for the clocks, ja?"

"Non, I have come here to tell you an interesting rumor I heard earlier." France wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"I don't need to hear this if it isn't about the clocks." France made a disgruntled noise. That wouldn't do. He needed him interested if he was going to listen to him.

"It's about Italy and someone else. I've always been proud of my little brother. He is great in the ways of love.~" Now that piqued the other man's interest.

"What did you hear about Italy?" France couldn't' help but smirk.

"Oh? So now you're interested when it involves Italy?" Germany blushed and turned away. This could be a bit of fun if France wasn't always after something.

"Never mind."

"No, no, please my friend, let me tell you that if you ignore it, it only makes you seem more in love with the poor boy. Let me tell you anyway. I'm sure you'll enjoy this." Or not. Depending on who he was talking to. It was normal to talk about yourself in third person, yes?

"Go on." He almost couldn't suppress another smirk.

"Well, I heard from Hungary-"

"Hungary?"

"Let me finish. I heard from Hungary that Italy is- ahem- involved with someone. If you know what I mean..." The color on Germany's face right then was absolutely delicious. Never had he seen such a perfect shade of red in any one of his lovers. It almost made him wish to have the larger male.

"WHO?" France knew the best idea right now was to play it coy and give away nothing. He wanted a good show after all...

"Who? Oh, I'm afraid that information is highly classified. Hungary gave that to me in the utmost of confidence that I should never let who it was slip through my lips." So he would just have to make something up for Germany thought he meant Italy was with someone in a sexual way. He only meant that he was with his brother on Valentine's day for he had no one else to spend it with since Germany had refused.

"France, I warn you that I took over your country before and I can do it again." That kinda stung. France made a shocked face and pretended to be astonished.

"Why, Germany, are you suggesting to start World War Three? I'm flabbergasted! I should go tell the allied nations immediately!" Germany grabbed a hold of France's arm.

"N-no! What do you want? More clocks? Tell me who Italy was with!" So that all he cared about. Oh well.

"Well, it's a certain blonde. I can't give you anymore than that." Okay, he just suggested thousands of people in the world.

"Please, tell me more. I'll do whatever you want." Ah, those fateful words. Had Germany said just please it would have been enough to satisfy the scruffy, French nation. Unfortunately for Germany, he had added those trigger words.

"Anything?" France really couldn't understand how he could magically put a suggestive meaning to everything he said, but he did and it often earned him glares as Germany was giving him now. He almost considered making his rape face.

"Yes, anything."

"Then, how about we go to your bedroom? I'll tell you what you want to know after you give me what I want." Insert France smirk here. France smirk is scarier than other smirks because it usually is accompanied by his rape face which Germany received.

"Alright, let us go." They made their way to Germany's bedroom. To think if he hadn't added that fateful line. Doesn't matter now. All is said now it's time to be done.

"Get on the bed, dear." France climbed atop of the man.

"This will only take a few minutes. Now suck on these and relax." He held two fingers against Germany's lips. The other took them in without any spoken qualms.

"That's a good boy." He removed his fingers and trailed them down to Germany's entrance. Maybe he should tell him this might hurt a bit. Oh well. He's a big man, he can take it.

France pushed a finger in easily and swirled it around watching Germany wince a bit. He added another finger and started to scissor them. He wanted to make sure he properly prepared him for what was coming.

When France deemed him ready, he took out his fingers.

"Relax, I'm going to put it in." He placed his dick at Germany's entrance and looked for anything that would signal him to stop.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. He pushed himself in slowly, but surely. It only took a minute to become fully sheathed.

"This'll hurt if you don't relax. Now I'm going to move." He started with a steady rhythm in and out searching for that nice little spot that would make him go wild.

"Mein Gott!"

"Found it.~" He didn't miss after that.

"Ah! I-I'm going to c-cum!"

"Merde! Nng!" They both ended up cumming at the same time.

"You were going to tell me who Italy was with..."

"Oh, yes, it was his brother."

"...What?" France pulled out and looked at Germany's face.

"Did I forget to mention that earlier?"

* * *

[Meanwhile outside of Germany's house]

"Hhheeeellllpppp mmmmeeeeeee!" Italy stood outside Germany's house deciding whether or not he should go in to help big brother France...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
